For example, in a shield tunneling method, after establishing a vertical shaft of a predetermined depth, a shield excavator is introduced through the vertical shaft, and the underground is excavated by this excavator. In this type of underground construction, it is common to elevate the excavation soil generated by excavation from the inside of the tunnel to the ground through the vertical shaft and discharge the soil from a soil discharge position on the ground by a dump truck or the like.
Herein, when carrying excavation soil using a belt conveyor, depending on a conventional belt conveyor, there is a limit to the tilt angle at which soil can be conveyed. For this reason, conventionally, various types of lifting equipment have been separately required when transporting excavation soil via the vertical shaft or the inclined shaft.
Therefore, to cope with such a problem, for example, Japanese Patent No. H09-020412 discloses a conveyor apparatus suitable for carrying excavation soil from an excavation site to the above ground through a vertical shaft.
For example, Japanese Patent No. H09-020412 describes that a conveying member is equipped in a vertical conveyance unit in a circulatable manner, and the conveying member is configured to scoop a conveyance object fed from a lower horizontal conveyance unit into the vertical conveyance unit and deliver the conveyance object to the upper horizontal conveyance unit.